The Dova and the Bishop
by florovena
Summary: 'The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest; it glowed and burned at the same time. There was no way back. No way to make it right.' A meeting between two souls, will they be able to help each others? Will they be able to save each other from theirs demons? Or will they be forever broken? fDragonborn f/f
1. Chapter 1

The trees danced as the wind shook their magnificent green leafs in an angry rage. The cold, yellow moon sat above the forest, watching a woman sitting on rock at her camp.The stars were like lucid snowflakes of silver as they sprinkled the night sky.

A fire crackled in the corner of the campsite, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of trees, providing a small radius of light.

The woman was sharping her sword; her striking melancholy deep blue eyes were watching the flames of the fire as it was pulsating. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance.

The woman sitting by the campfire never felt more alone in her life. The regret would come to her in quite moments, such as those. She was once a Free Blade, a Mercenary, until her captain got a contract with elves, and those mage's who was experimenting on powers they didn't know anything about. She should have stopped them while she could, but she didn't. Because he ordered her, ordered to protect them, which she did, but at what cost?

The war, no matter how much she tried to be the woman her conscience wanted her to be, it would keep taunting with her failures.

The ritual those mages did, made her into someone she doesn't know. She doesn't feel like herself.

Because of that thing inside her head, she killed her captain, made bad decision, and sacrificed a friend she loved just to win the goddamn war.

The woman that she loved a banded her for the sake of power, and yet, she still loved her and she let her go. No matter how many time she wished to change the past, to make the right choice, but sometimes even she didn't know what the right choice was. Like an unforgiving specter it would be back to hunt her all over again.

But she known she can't turn back the clock. She will have to live with here and now, and make better choices next time.

Each wave was icy cold and send shivers down her spine. She longed to go back and take a different path, but now it was impossible. There was no way back. No way to make it right.

She would have to remember those faces she left, their sad eyes, crying tears, broken bodies, hunted souls she left to die. The heartache was like a red hot coal placed in her chest; it glowed and burned at the same time.

The woman features were hard and perfectly related; her brows and lashes draw in a darker hue, gave touches of a hunted soul, which was lost among the men. She was strong, her muscles showing on her biceps as she wiped the swords with whetstone. She was a woman of unusual strength and agility.

The woman was dressed in leather armor, black in color, her black cape around her shoulders warming her back.

Soft pale honey hair swept past an ear and caressed the skin of her neck, jaw, cheeks and around her rather striking melancholy blue eyes. Her lips were twitching, but her eyes looked blurred as if with tears.

The woman closed her eyes, and set aside her sword and whetstone, she stood up from the rock she was sitting on, and slowly opened her eyes, her eyes glowed almost inhuman blueness.

She slowly walked to the blanket that was close to the fire, she was tired from her journey, she know she was close to the village, only a day and half will take to get to it.

She need to get food and see what been going on around those parts. She was not from around here, it was a new place, a place she never been. But to her it didn't matter, she was a wondering soul, always searching but searching for what she didn't know.

Once again she saw the faces of her friends as she looked at the fire that glowed warmly and hot at the same time. She knows that as soon she closes her eyes, the nightmare will come, and every night it was the same.

She was paralyzed, watching how her friends being killed in front of her eyes, their bodies falling one by one, their heads missing, they burned flesh that she still could smell, their empty eyes of life. Every single night they asked her for help, and she just stood there and watched them being killed.

Every moment she would wake up, sweating and gasping for breath, her hands would shake, and striking melancholy deep blue eyes would have a hunted look in them.

She was a hunted woman, her spirit was strong, but her heart was broken, she wanted to help people, she wanted to pay for her sins, pay for her mistakes, that why she is here, wondering the Earth.

She hopped she would find her peace, even if she can't find her redemption for everything she did, for every mistake she made, for every souls she sacrificed.

She hopped, and she prayed, she swears to the gods that she will do everything in her power to help people who need the help.

Back in the past she was rude, harsh and brave, but honest. And now she is nothing but calm and polite, and still brave.

When she was asleep she lay as still as a brick, only movement was the slight rise and fall of her chest. Her sword was always close by. She felt no danger around, but she still stayed wary even when she was asleep. Years of ambushes and traps, craved her skills and her senses of smell and her instincts that was never wrong.

Right now it was safe at the moments. She knows that dreams would come. It was always this way. No matter where she was or who she was which.

It was always the same. The same dreams that would hunt her for the rest of her life.

She swear, she will find a way to make things right.

She swears on her name a name of the ex-leader of Free Blades.

Thea the Bishop.


	2. Save the girl!

Thea the Bishop always loved the nature, when she was a child she would always pick up flowers of any kind, and show them to her mother, who will tell her what flower has a meaning. Her striking deep blue eyes sparkle as she looked around, she could feel the breeze against her face.

The sweet, smell of flowers cut through the soft scent of the morning grass. She saw butterflies flying around sucking up nectar with proboscis like a great drinking straw that uncurls. Wings gaily colored scarlet as a fiery sunset. To Thea the gaily painted wings were like falling petals in the breeze, tremulous, fragile.

Thea walked up the hill and soon stopped in her tracks. There was a tension in the air, something was wrong, Thea striking deep blue eyes narrowed, as she looked around, the air was heavy and when Thea breathed it in, it felt thick and she could smell blood in the air.

Thea could hear roaring in a distance, she also heard groaning up ahead. _Someone needs help. _Thea started to run up to the cave ahead, she saw a young woman lying on the ground, blood was slowly oozing of numerous wound in her face and arm, a small but relentless flow of crimson, Thea knelt down by the unconscious woman side, and checked her for pulse which she found as she sighed in relive.

Thea know that the young woman needed help, so she set up a camp, then come back and took the young woman in her arms, she felt light, her blond hair swept around her face. Thea started walking to the camp she set up close by, and gently put the young woman down on the blanket.

Thea's striking deep blue eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at the young woman. The mud and grit had become enmeshed with raw pink flesh and was spotted with blood. One thing for sure, it was going to be very painful to clean.

Thea wiped the dirt around the wounds and applied salves for infection and when she looked closely she know that the wound on her arm will need stitches. She also used liquor to clear the wound before starting to stitch the wound.

Thea was glad that the young woman was unconscious; she didn't want to add any more pain to her then needed to be. After Thea stitched the wound on the young woman arm, she used a sweet-smelling herbs a mixture of henbane and hemlock for aching joints, she also used coriander for the fever.

Thea cleaned the young woman wounds while using Myrrh for antiseptic the wound on her legs. After she cleaned the young woman wound and bandaged them, she went to the fire and set the pot on it to make the tea.

Thea known that all she had left to do is wait and watch over the young woman. Thea sat down next to the woman and looked down at her closely. The young woman cheekbones weren't high and her nose was a little too long, her blonde hair was long lying over her, her skin was soft, when she cleaned her wounds, and chalky pink lips and tiny ears. The clothes the young woman wear was ragged, with dirt and blood, looked a lot like a Legionary.

_Was she a soldier? _Thea wondered as her gaze moved up to the young woman face. She was pretty like a flower. Thea wondered what has happened to this woman. Maybe once she wake up, she might tell her.

Thea saw smoke in a distance, she wanted to check it out, to see if anyone needed her help. But she can't leave the girl alone without protection; she slowly closed her deep blue eyes in despair and prayed for the souls that died in that village.

"_May the light show the way, to the plane of the eternity". _

The sun was streaming through a break in the clouds in great watery shafts of gold. Thea saw the young woman slowly waking up; she was hacking continuously for a while then taking in a sharp gasp of breath. The young woman opened her eyes, it was a deep green color - like a forest- though Thea as she saw the pain in her eyes. She wore a puzzled expression on her face.

Thea walked closer to the young woman, in her hand there was a cup of tea; she slowly knells down besides the woman who watched her closely.

"Here drink this. It will make you feel batter." She gently helped the young woman sit up. Thea could see the suspicion in her green eyes. Thea watched the young woman closely. The young woman felt her stomach growing, and blushed.

"Are you hungry?" Thea asked as she walked back to the pot with Vegetable soup she had made while waiting for the woman to wake up. The young woman watched her as she walked back to her with plate of soup in her hand.

Thea gave her the soup gently, and watched her closely. The young women eat so noisily, slurping her soup like some thirsty man drink water. Then, showing no signs of embarrassment she wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

The young woman was tense, Thea could see how the young woman checked her body, and saw her wounds which were bandaged and treated. She locked her green eyes with Thea's own. Her eyes held suspicion yet gratitude.

Thea turned away to look at the fire, as she explained. "I found you bleeding in front of cave in the forest. You were hurt, so I made camp and treated your wounds. You needed stitches on your arm. You also had a fever, but I made you take some herbs for it. You will be sore for a while." Thea looked back at the woman sitting across from her. The woman hesitantly smiled a shy smile at her.

Thea eyes showed gentle concern for the girl, she made the tea and gave it to the girl who drunk it more calmly. She was still not talking, and Thea couldn't fault her, she knows something bad had happened, if the smell on the young girl skin hinted at her. A smell of fear and burn flesh and the smoke she saw on the distance probably had something to do with it. This woman was probably a survivor. The roaring she heard that time probably belonged to something big, a creature some kind.

Thea was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the woman looking and studying her. When Thea felt someone looking at her she turned to the woman, who blushed as she was catch staring. She saw her turning away to watch the fire.

Thea walked closer to her and sat across from her guest. "How are you feeling?" Thea saw her shrug her shoulders and wince in pain. Thea frowned as she didn't hear her speak. _Maybe she can't speak?_

Thea sighed as she went back to the fire and sat on the rock. "You probably tired. Why don't you rest? I'll stay on guard." Thea saw the woman nod her head, and lay back down. Thea got her sword and started to sharpen it with a whetstone. The sound of rock on steal was soothing to the young woman.

"What's your name?" Thea heard the young woman talk; if she was surprised to hear her talk she didn't show it.

"I'm Thea the Bishop." Thea stopped her movements and waited for a bit, before once again she heard the young woman.

"I'm Nile Hunting-Hawk" The young woman voice was sweet sounding to Thea, pleasant to her ears. Like a chirping bird song. Thea smiled as she went back to sharpen her sword, while watching for any wild animals that would dare come upon the camp.

* * *

**_YAY! The hero come to the save the girl! Tell me what you think. Is it good? Bad.? *hugs* _**


End file.
